Intertwined Pieces
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: Elizabeth goes offworld with John and his team. What happens when the local people decide she's going to stay there weather she likes it or not? ShWeir!
1. Offworld Excitement

**Authors note: this is my first real fic, so be nice though any advice would be wonderful. Hope ****you enjoy and hope the beginning isn't too mushy and all.**

Elizabeth was excited to step through the gate that day. She wasn't exactly sure why. Was it the fact that she rarely ever got out of the stack of reports laying on her desk? Was it the fact that she was going to use her diplomat skills and possibly learn a few things about the ancients? Or was it that she was going to be off-world with her flagship team? Or more importantly, if she admitted it, off-world with John?

Yes, she wasn't sure when, but she had recently stumbled onto the fact that she had fallen for the Colonel. There were two things holding her back from just kissing him every time he came home from a damn suicide mission: one, there were military regulations. And while she wasn't military she dint feel it would be right to pursue any relationship.

The other reason was much more terrifying than even what the IOA and everyone else would think. She and John had a good relationship. They were good friends, who cared a lot about each other. But that didn't mean he loved her did it? Mostly she was afraid that if her feelings weren't returned, their friendship would be ruined.

It wasn't worth the risk to her.

John was happy today. Why? Because the woman he loved was getting to go off-world with him today. And he loved that she was getting to do this, he loved that she was going to be out of her office, he loved that maybe he'd be alone with her for a bit.

And mostly, he loved the way her face glowed the way it did today. He though it made her look beautiful. Usually he liked women that were hot, but he had fallen for her, and while she was definitely not bad looking, being the way she was, hot just didn't describe her.

"Hello…Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard. Welcome to Lynretta. I hope your journey was well?" Mantel nodded on greeting to the team. It was the second visit to the town, first for Dr. Weir who was supposed to start negotiations.

"It was fine, thank you. You must be the leader, Mantel?" Dr. Weir thought he looked nice, but strong. She had a feeling that if he had even one thought to fight he would. And well too.

"Yes indeed. I am very glad to meet you. I am sure you will have plenty to offer my good people." As he was talking a few more men came to meet the Atlantis team.

They were dressed relatively simple, but it was obvious they were somewhat advanced. Probably with early guns and technology. They reminded John of the Genii. He didn't like thought.

One man, named Lucas, held a small device. He held it up and moved it up and down each to John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney. Rodney looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Merely a test, Doctor, nothing to worry about."

"'Nothing to worry about'? That just makes me worry right there. You didn't do that the first time we were here." Said John.

"We believe in dealing with things leader to leader. Now that Dr. Weir is here, we are just doing some scans on your genealogy."

"What?" Ronon wasn't sure why, but it sounded bad to him. But then again all science AKA McKay talk sounded bad to him.

"Might you have asked for our permission first?" Teyla said. Though her voice was calm, Ronon could tell she was bothered. It was probably the fact that she still hadn't fully accepted herself that she had wraith DNA.

Lucas turned the device on to Elizabeth, then apparently looked at all of the results. "We are only searching for something due to our own…harmless agenda. I highly dou….." he stopped mid sentence as the device apparently showed something of interest. McKay tried to crane his neck for a look. He looked up at Elizabeth, the rest of the team, then at Mantel. He gave a nod. Mantel gave a nod to the other ten or so men behind them.

Immediately they surrounded the team. They all raised their guns, with the exception of Elizabeth who had not accepted one from John. Between Teyla and Ronon they would be able to hold their own for a little while, but were outmanned, and the Lynrettians were now pulling out weapons themselves. Mantel stepped forward.

"We do not want to hurt any of you. We only want one thing, and then you can go free back through the ring." This was directed at John.

"Fine, what do you want?" He was highly annoyed right now.

Lucas looked carefully at him. "We are keeping Dr. Weir here."


	2. Two Together

**AN: this one might be a little short, but you're getting two chapters at once so deal with it. **

They all looked at Lucas in surprise. John was incredulous.

"Well I'm sorry, but we kinda want her to come with us. She is the one that pays us after all."

Elizabeth shot a dark look at him so he added quickly, "You people may want her here but she's part of Atlantis, she's our leader and we're not leaving her behind. Right guys?"

Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney all nodded and looked at the two men standing in front of them.

"Forgive us, but this is not a choice, for your team or for her." Mantel stared menacingly at John. Two men walked forward and grabbed Elizabeth, who looked at John. He saw a little fear in her bold green eyes.

As they started to take her away, John and Teyla turned their guns on them. Mckay looked extremely worried, and Ronon twirled his blaster up in the air before aiming it steadily at Mantel.

"Let her go." John demanded.

"No." Mantel stated simply. He looked John in the eyes for a few seconds and seemed to gather an idea. Turning to the three men nearest him, he ordered, "Take Colonel Sheppard here as well."

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed. "If it's just me you want, please don't take him. Just let them all go."

Mantel laughed. "I'm sorry Dr. Weir, but I think I want him here now as much as I want you."

The men relieved John of his gun, and brought him to Elizabeth. They were tied together by their hands. They looked at each other for a moment, each reading the other's confusion and happiness that at least they were stuck together. Elizabeth and John watched as Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney all were escorted out of sight in the gate's direction.

"I told you Doctor, you would have much to offer." He smiled at them and walked off while Lucas led them away.


	3. An Explanation?

**AN: not sure how this one is gonna go, I do have an idea but kinda just typing as I go…. Now I realize how hard it is to update…So enjoy, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! ******

**Gretel: yeah everything w/ Elizabeth and john is perfect**

**Nargalad: love ya right now, you gave me lots of e-mails and I am so addicted to them right now. Sorry about the questions! Ok..well, not really. But that's the whole point isn't it?**

**nogigglingmajor: you want it? Well, here's the next chapter for ya!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas and his men led them away and as John and Elizabeth were being made to walk tied together back to back, it was awkward. John was walking backwards. And as their hands were tied together John found it extremely annoying that their hands were touching slightly, causing a strange sensation to go through him. He was just glad that she wasn't able to see his face as it grew warmer.

Her hands were just so soft…..ok, he was not supposed to be thinking of her. He did it plenty already when he was on Atlantis.

Eventually they got to the right place. It was a plain building separated from the other buildings they could glimpse from between some trees. They were shoved roughly inside. One of the men, named Siton, untied them. John immediately scooted away, although not too far, and immediately went on the defense.

"What do you want with us?" he asked. "Why don't just let Elizabeth go?"

Lucas looked at him without a hint of anything in his pale blue eyes. "If anything, Colonel Sheppard, it will be you that we let go. Not _Dr. Weir_." He finished with a slight smile.

John looked both livid and confused and it flashed briefly across Elizabeth's mind that it was very cute. Before he said anything else she put her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her. Their eyes held a silent conversation. 'Hold on for now, they'd figure it out.' 

John drew back and leaned against the wall opposite to the door.

"We will be back later to talk to you. Mantel will be with us. We will also bring some food." With that, he, Siton, and the others left through the door.

John and Elizabeth were silent for a beat, observing their prison. It had bare gray walls with a small window near the door, both of which were locked on the outside. Obviously this room was made to contain people. Through the window they could make out the shadows of two guards outside. 



The building held two small rooms. One they noticed for the first time. There was a door in the corner that led to a Pegasus-style-modern-day bathroom. The room they currently occupied held nothing but a table and two wooden chairs. There was no way out and John didn't have any weapon.

"We're stuck" Elizabeth stated quietly.

"Yes, we are." John agreed. "But we'll find a way out of here. And Rodney will be getting us help." 

"He'd better be, for both your sakes."

"You sound a bit……annoyed?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I shouldn't be? I finally get away from paperwork and get through the gate to start using my skills as a diplomat, and I end up being kidnapped AND stuck in a room with my military commander."

He shrugged. "Isn't this the exciting part of going off-world? We wanted to know who these people are, well now we know. They are people who yet again can't resist my charm. Yours more I might say, Doctor."

She smiled slightly. "Hmmm...Yes, well I guess it shouldn't surprise me it was your team."

They were quiet for a little bit, and then John seemed to realize something. "Hey!" He exclaimed. He turned to her with mock indignation.

She raised her eyebrow again; a questioning look on her pretty features. "What?"

"What's so bad about being stuck in a room with me!?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Several hours had passed by and John was getting more and more agitated. Mantel still hadn't come to talk to them, and in the meantime he was getting very bored. The only thing they could do was talk. However, that was a little awkward. Sure, they were friends, but what was there to talk about? Talking about the situation had died away within the first hour, ending up with ridiculous reasons of why they were taken by John just to keep the mood light.

Elizabeth was pacing around the room and John was sitting in one chair with his feet up on the other when finally the door was yanked open. Elizabeth stopped at once and faced the door with a level face. John drew himself up and stood next to her. 

The two guards (who John had tried talking too earlier) stayed outside while two men they'd seen before came in. They had food. Then Mantel and Siton came through. The last two people came in then, one was Lucas, and the other was completely new. 



She had straight red hair that came down to her waist. She had bright green eyes that reminded John of Elizabeth's, though when she looked at him they did not have the same strength or warmth. The shade of red was remarkably similar to the color Elizabeth's hair looked at certain times. And… Ok he really really needed to stop thinking of her.

In Elizabeth's experience she thought it was better to let them start talking, so she stayed silent for the time being. John couldn't think of anything else to say except to ask what they wanted and he thought that was rather pointless, so he was quiet as well.

The two still nameless men placed the food on the table and walked back out the door.

"Please sit." Said Mantel. John and Elizabeth looked at each other briefly before taking the seats. Neither of them touched the fruit or chicken in front of them.

"So….. Do we get beds to sleep on tonight?" Elizabeth seriously wondered how he could think of comments like this. 

"That would depend," started Mantel. "On the answer you give us."

Lucas decided to elaborate for them. "I am head of a science department here, and we discovered something interesting in you Dr. Weir and we would like you to stay here on Lynretta."

Elizabeth was taken aback. This was definitely not what she had expected. John leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Well it looks like someone has taken a liking to you." She blushed.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how you can ask that. And I can tell you there is no way I am staying here."

"We are offering you to have a life here. Free to roam, live, have fun, and love. You would have the same life as everyone. Of course, until we are sure you will not leave we will have Siton guard you. But we do not see a point in harming you, but if you do not agree, then we will take our own measures to make sure you contribute what we want you to to our country."

"What is it that Dr. Weir can contribute?"

"With you, we believe she will give our people the research and means to complete our plan and I wouldn't bother to ask what our plan is."

"Research! Like hell she is staying here for you to research on. And what do I have to do with anything?" John was so going to kill these people.

This time the red-headed women spoke up. "My scientists discovered a gene in Dr. Weir, and we believe if you were to have children with her, you would produce children with this gene."

Elizabeth looked at the woman with horror, while John turned red and looked at anything but Elizabeth. Eventually his eyes landed on the woman as well. 



"You want to keep us here so we can have kids so you can study them? Are you insane!? You know what? That was a stupid question. Of course you are."

"John." Elizabeth said softly. He turned to her. She was looking at him with a look that quite clearly told him to shut up. He couldn't see how she wasn't embarrassed. But then again, she hid her feelings very well, and he doubted she had feelings for him, so what was there to be embarrassed about? 

Elizabeth spoke to Mantel, burning up inside. "Despite what you may think Colonel Sheppard and I do not share feelings that allow us to have kids together. Maybe we could work out something that allows us to help each other. I can give you any samples, and you could teach our scientists and doctors about this gene."

"No."

"Well why the hell not?" Yep, he was so going to kill them if he got a chance.

Mantel didn't answer. Instead he stood up and turned to Lucas and Siton. "I do not think this is going anywhere. Take her." He and the woman left and Siton and Lucas each took one of Elizabeth's arms. John tried to stop them, but one of the guards had come in and caught him off guard. He was on the floor before he knew it. From where he lay he saw them taking Elizabeth away, while she struggled and gave him one last look before the door shut. 


	4. The Girl's Sad Warning

**AN: ok, so heres my next chapter, thanks for all the reviews, I hope this is a long chapter. (and I apologize for everything not spelled right-someone should help me w/ that)**

**To all those people who probably arent even reading this right now: its not that difficult! Once you read chapter one, you go on to chapter two, then chapter three and so forth!! You cant read just 2 then stop!**

**I have discovered how very cool the symbols are on my computer so you will be seeing those. Now I can't seem to get italics to be in the actual story on this site, so maybe itll work this time, but if it doesn't, does anyone know how? Please don't tell me I have to fix it by going into documents under my login.**

ATLANTIS

Rodney McKay was mad. What could be more important!? Atlantis needed Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard! They could be in trouble, they could be injured! _How could he just say no like that? _

_Oh, right, we don't have the qualified people to go on a rescue mission, _Rodney thought sarcastically. Like they even needed that many qualified people. He probably wasn't even qualified to be on Sheppard's team. They could take on the Lynrettians in a small raid easy. Just give him, Teyla, and Ronon Major Lorne's team, maybe a few expandable marines, and he was sure they could get their leaders back to their rightful place. But that was it, Caldwell apparently only trusted Lorne's team to accompany them on the mission, and they were elsewhere at the moment and couldn't be reached.

'_We don't leave people behind!' _He'd shouted at Caldwell. But he'd just responded cooly saying he knew very well that they don't leave people behind as _he_ was military, and that they were not giving up. At the moment Atlantis wasn't in the right place to go after them. '_We need intel first anyway. As soon as the Deadalus arrives back we will make plans. But at the moment I don't believe Colonel Sheppard nor Dr. Weir are in threat of dying. For now you are just going to have to live with me being in charge!'_

Now Rodney was sitting in his lab worrying over one of his best friends. He sighed. They'd get back, they had to. He sighed again and got back to the equations that were already half wrong.

Elizabeth was being taken away to god-knew-where where they were going to do who-knew-what. She didn't have the capability or the will to fight, after her small struggle. She figured it wouldn't do any good anyways. She was getting further from John, and steadily more worried, though the diplomat in her allowed her not to show it.



Even if she had fought, she would have lost. Physically she was fit for a battle, but nowhere near as skilled as Teyla. She thought back to when Pheobus had occupied her body, or rather taken complete control through her mind. Though it had been a brief amount of time, there was plenty of chaos.

She had taken out plenty of her people, some of the best! But that wouldn't be possible here. Her body could handle it fairly easily, but her head didn't hold any knowledge of the right moves. In fact, the only thing she seemed able to fully recall of her actions was when Pheobus had kissed Thalan……

Elizabeth thought that maybe she should get some defense training from John. Wait, no, he kinda sucked whenever going against Teyla. Even though he always managed to survive those insane suicide missions, that was all luck, or nothing to do with hitting people. Yeah, John never practiced so scratch that idea. She would definitely talk to Teyla, whenever she got back. In all truth, Ronon was probably the best to learn from, but he wasn't very open. Elizabeth's relationship with him was purely professional and respectful.

When Elizabeth shook herself out of her thoughts, she realized that she was on the steps of a large building. Once through the high, double door entrance, she saw that this was some sort of medical practice building.

If all the doctors in their long black lab coats weren't enough to freak Elizabeth out, it was the stiflingly cold feeling she got from all the stares she was now getting. She was being escorted by Siton and Lucas through a waiting room. Lucas took hold of both her arms, while Siton stepped away up to a counter. He explained something and asked for someone. Elizabeth wasn't really paying attention.

She was busy studying the different patients. All looked rather dejected (and while, yes, it was obviously a hospital or something of the like, not everyone had to be so silent and brooding). Even the nurses who came in and out seemed grim. The few people who seemed a bit stronger and not glassy-eyed looked at her with pity. Elizabeth saw sad, knowing blue eyes looking at her carefully. Did he want to say something? Did he know what was going to happen to her?

As Siton came back, a young woman of about 15 with short dark-blonde hair came rushing up to her from a corner and held her arm, ignoring both the guards.

"No! Tell me you do not have the gene! Oh, but you must! Just look at you."

Elizabeth faced the girl calmly, but with fear evident. "Are you alright? What does this gene have to do with you and me? Hey! Don't hurt her!" she yelled.

Siton twisted the girl's arm and pulled her away. Elizabeth tried to lunge forward at her cry of pain, but Lucas held onto her tight. The girl was now being taken by three other guards towards a door to the left.



She looked at Elizabeth once more then said with tears in her eyes and voice, "You must get out of this! Your life will be ruined!" With that she was no longer in view.

Elizabeth struggled now, but was inside a room before she knew it. There was a metal chair with straps for the wrists, and beside it a small table holding a tray full of syringes. That was the last thing she saw before black enclosed her like falling into a starless sky.

John was going crazy, just like before, but this time he was worried to death. What was happening to her? What was so damn important about her that they wanted to keep her here? Whatever they did, he hoped that she wasn't hurt. At least he could be comforted with the fact that he was pretty sure they weren't going to kill her.

The thought struck him that maybe he should teach her some defense moves. No, on second thought, it would have to be Teyla.

He was pacing when shortly after Elizabeth was taken, the door opened and she came in again with the guards and Mantel. But this time, they were not touching her at all. John had the feeling that Elizabeth didn't remember much of the past hour. She was smiling softly with sparkling eyes. The expression on her face was one he had not seen before, so he couldn't tell what was in her head. She looked…. Happy! God, what had they done?

"Elizabeth?" He asked tentatively.

Her smile broadened. "John!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" she walked over to where he stood. He was so enthralled by her happiness and the way she moved with such purpose, as if she was about to do something she'd been waiting to do for a long time, that he just stood there as she brought her hand to gently hold the side of his face.

John cleared her throat. "Uh… Elizabeth?" He asked again.

"John, I have a proposal to make." Ok, now he was very worried. "I want to stay and live here with you!"


	5. A Matter of Trust

AN: Well here I finally am! Chapter 5! crickets ok……well maybe I'll get some cheers after this chapter.

Should be getting Leading the Whales updated soon too!

Important: john will be revealing some things about Atlantis, but this is set when everyone knows they are there. So he's not compromising the mission. And Beckett is here, so basically its just the Atlantis crew minus Ford plus Ronon that went on a mission.

Finally John broke the silence, but his usual calm had shattered. He was startled, confused, and worried. All he got out was, "Uh, excuse me?"

Elizabeth seemed unfazed by his wide-eyed staring. She looked flushed and nervous, but excited. She stepped forwards and grabbed his hand.

"John," She started, "I want us to be together. I love you. These kind men said they'd let us live here, so-"

John cut her off, very shocked – _she loved him?_ "Ok, first reason I think you've suddenly gone crazy. "These _nice_ men"? Elizabeth, they took us and locked us in here! Not to mention dragged you away!" His eyes suddenly became harsh. "What did they do to you?"

Elizabeth looked somewhat offended. "Nothing is wrong with me John. Lucas took me to a doctor and then I remember Mantel explained everything to me. At first I was confused, but it all makes sense now. And, well, since-"

John cut her off again, saying, "Yes Elizabeth, there _is_ something wrong with you. I don't care what they told you. What do you remember happened?"

"Stop interrupting me. I hate it when people interrupt me." Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously once, but then turned softer. "John, we don't have a home anymore. It makes sense to stay here. I….I've lost my memory, and they said they'd help me. Why is that all a bad thing?"

John shot Mantel a glare. "You lost your memory? You don't remember Atlantis? That's our home, and it's still there. Whatever they told you was a lie!"

"No, it couldn't have been a lie. Why would he lie? I didn't remember anything, but they told me they thought I loved you, and seeing you now, I know I do! What would be the point of telling me that John?" She silently challenged him, but John was determined to make her see the truth. He just wasn't sure how to argue his point. Words were not his thing.

John thought he knew why they would tell her that, thinking back to their conversation with the red-headed woman. "If you love me, and you've known me longer than you have them, why don't you trust me?" He gazed at her intensely and her eyes dropped. Biting her lip, she seemed to be thinking.



"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know why I don't trust you." But Elizabeth seemed to gather an idea, and said, "They said you could be injured too. A head injury. What if that caused some sort of brain damage?" Now she looked concerned and turned her head slightly to look at Mantel. 

Her head drew back to look at John again as he spoke. "A head injury that caused me to remember things that never happened, but I still remember you, when they didn't tell me anything? Elizabeth, that doesn't make sense." She averted her eyes again. _Why was she so damn willing to believe everything they had told her?_

Elizabeth opened her mouth and started to rattle off another useless explanation, but was caught off guard when John suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. "I don't want to hear it." he stated firmly. "Just tell me everything of what you _can_ remember."

He lifted his hand away and Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. If it'll help."

John nodded. "Thank you!"

"I don't remember anything except my name, your face, and that you're a colonel in an army, and that I love- oh my god- we weren't together were we?" She flushed and John was ready to bang his head on the table. "I'm so sorry, this must be awkward for you. I….."

Once again John placed his hand over her mouth. _I want to place my lips on her lips, not my hand. _John pushed that thought far away. Now was definitely not the time for that. He had to figure something out, figure out what had happened to her, and thinking like that, when she had already told him she loved him, was only going to distract him. John only hoped Dr. Beckett would be able to get her back normal.

"Ok. That's not what I meant. Tell me everything you can remember that involves the Lynrettians." 

Elizabeth sighed stubbornly. "Why?"

John stared at her incredulous. Then he got a strange amused look on his face. "I wonder if it's possible for you to be more frustrating than McKay?"

When she continued to say nothing, but instead squared her shoulders and took on the look she used whenever she battled Caldwell, he knew he was in trouble. Thinking quickly, he stepped closer to Elizabeth, and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She seemed to melt a little at his touch. John liked being able to do that to her, and was glad he could use this to his advantage at the moment.

"Elizabeth," John started softly, "I'm only asking because I care about you and I just want to make sure everything is fine."

Elizabeth smiled. "You don't have to worry about me John. I'm fine." She took a step back and once again went to put her eyes on Mantel, when once again they were moved back to John. He had caught her hand. 



Pulling her closer, he whispered, "Humor me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You just don't give up do you?" She slid her hand out of his grasp. "I remember being in a doctor's room. I was sitting in a chair, and then I was unconscious. When I woke up, Mantel was there with some other people. I was asked a lot of questions and realized I didn't have any memory, no clue as to what was going on. But I remembered two names. Mine, and yours. They took me to a more private room, and Mantel related our story to me. It all makes perfect sense, he's being very generous and my instincts tell me this is right. Please understand John." She was looking earnestly at him, hopefully.

John shook his head, and her face fell. Turning away, Elizabeth walked slowly to the door. Once there she faced John one last time, saying, "I'm sure Mantel will help you. And when he does…" She hesitated for a second before continuing. "I hope you will consider living with me. I really do love you." And then she and the guards were gone.

John glared at Mantel, not finding words to demand to know what was going on. Mantel spoke first anyway. "Well, Colonel Sheppard, I hope you haven't saddened our patient too much. Too bad she's on our side." He mocked. "For both your sakes Colonel Sheppard, I hope you come to your senses." Mantel smirked.

John's temper was flaring. Through gritted teeth, he managed, "If you hurt her I swear you'll regret it."

Mantel's arm struck out hitting John twice painfully in the head, and once in the stomach. Once he was on the ground, Mantel kicked him for good measure. "Whatever you say Colonel. In about an hour I will see you in my office."

And with that Mantel strode swiftly out of the room, leaving John alone, praying, that even though he figured they'd be there by the nighttime, that his team was coming with help

AN: I seriously do not know how everyone makes there chapters so long. Anyhoo, here's a friendly reminder to review! 


	6. The Discussion

**AN: **Ok so this took forever to update. Sorry! And I really have no excuse. But I have been participating in Year of the Spark. In any case, I think the rest of the story will be better than what I've written so far.

**Important**: As I was finally forming the rest of the plot and figuring out where I was going I realized I needed to fix something from chapter four. The excuse I had Caldwell give was pretty lame, so now they have not attempted a rescue as of yet is because he wants information and he wants Major Lorne's team to come from a mission so they can find some things out before they attack or anything. Sorry I know that sucks for an explanation. So now enough babbling, I think it's explained here anyway!

CHAPTER SIX

John was shoved into Mantel's office at the promised time. He wasn't looking forwards to this meeting. Mantel nodded to Siton, his ever loyal guard, who immediately moved to stand outside the door.

"Colonel Sheppard." Mantel greeted with a smile. John remained silent.

"Alright Sheppard, we'll get right down to business. You are going to live with Miss Weir, you're not going to try to convince her of what is true, and you're not going to give us any trouble about it."

"Oh, I'm not?" John asked sarcastically.

The man's eyes darkened. "If you do not cooperate we will harm or kill her."

John's face went slightly pale. "I thought you needed her."

"Although she _is_ valuable to us, she is not so much necessary that I will not carry out this threat. I can have her killed, and then you will most likely be released to your people where you can try to live with the guilt of her death being on your hands." Mantel sneered at him. His eyes were cold. He could act pleasant but in reality was far from it.

John felt sick. He gritted his teeth before responding.

"Fine, but I want answers."

"Only fair, of course." Mantel smiled business like. "What would you like to know?"

"How about what the hell you did to her!?" he asked angrily.

"We merely…manipulated her memories a bit. That is all I assure you. We did make sure she remembered you."

"How?"

"Ah that, Colonel, I'm afraid I will not tell you. I do not think you'd be able to understand anyway."

"Why are you doing this?" John's voice was gruff.



Mantel thought for a bit. "We have weapons that can only be activated by certain people. People with this gene Dr. Weir has. But only partially. Something is blocking the full use of the weapons."

"You're going to use her to help study this gene, to help find a way to work these weapons?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Mantel affirmed. "I'm afraid that we have become limited on people with the gene here on our own country, or they have become too difficult to manage. It was fate that she came here."

"What do you have planned for these weapons?"

Mantel remained silent.

"What do they do?" John pressed forcefully.

"I'm sorry, but that is something else I cannot tell you."

John's eyes flashed, but before he could get in another word he was cut off.

"Now, you and Miss Weir have been given a house. You are going to talk to her and say that understand what's going on now. You will live together as the sole survivors of your kind, and you will go about a daily life. I do realize unfortunately that I cannot force you two into a relationship."

At this point John eyed him even more angrily. He still suspected Mantel would try something.

"I'll need some time to come up with a suitable job for you, though I think I can work something out." He continued.

"How long do you think you can keep this lie up, Mantel?"

Mantel smiled. "As long as I need to, Colonel." He sounded somewhat menacing, but John wasn't afraid of this man.

"Me and Elizabeth are not going to have children for you, you realize that, right?"

He just laughed. "Whatever you say Colonel."

John spoke confidently. "I'm getting her out of here."

"How? My scientists are very smart. Though we do not travel through the gate, we do know plenty about it. We have blocked Atlantis from being able to connect to us."

John couldn't believe it. His team wasn't coming. Only the Daedalus would be able to get them now. He had no idea how long that would take. Well then, he'd just have to take care of himself and Elizabeth. And he was going to get her to remember, make her understand what was going on.

He met Mantels eyes evenly, unwilling to show defeat, but knew he had lost this one.



Mantel stood up and moved from his desk to the door. "Siton, please take him back to the room. He will be picked up later."

And with that John was once again roughly led away.

Atlantis

Rodney, Ronon and Teyla sat together in the mess hall.

"You don't think they'll be hurt do you? I mean if-if they need them then they wouldn't do that, right?"

"Rodney I do not know, but worrying about them like this is not going to help." Teyla told him, in her ever calm way.

Rodney sighed and nodded.

"Why can't we go after them again?" asked Ronon.

"Because we either need a diplomat to go in, and that's obviously out, or we need information before we can actually do anything. We're waiting for major Lorne's team to just see what we can find out." Rodney said disgustedly.

"Is the Deadalus not also on the way here?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah too bad Caldwell decided to stay to observe Sheppard's job. Though I suppose then _I'd _be in charge of the city." He grimaced as the other two rolled their eyes.

Rodney's words seemed to be said at exactly the right moment because he then got a buzz on his radio. It was Caldwell calling the three of them to gear up quickly and come to the gate. Lorne was back.

XXX

"Alright, see what you can find out. Good luck." Caldwell said then turned to the Canadian technician, Chuck. "Dial it up."

He started the sequence but everyone's apprehensiveness heightened when the gate didn't lock on the seventh symbol.

They tried again and McKay ended up pushing the guy away and fiddling with the controls. Finally he turned to everyone stating, "It's no use. It must be something they did on their end. We can't get through."


End file.
